project_mfandomcom-20200223-history
The Infernal Nobility
There are many demons in the Infernal nobility and royalty. These demons have come to their positions by a mixture of popularity with the lower classes of Hell, deception, intrigue, loyalty to Lucifer, and other means such as murder. Each of them is freely usable by any member of the rp group at any time, for purposes having to do with the higher rankings of Hell. Please note, however, that these are not your average demon on the street; they are powerful and hold some sway in hell to a greater or lesser extent depending on their rank, and what they do will affect Hell as a faction. If you use them, please read the guide to their personality based on their entry in the Ars Goetia below, and do modify their history to reflect what they do in your thread so that we may keep track of what gossip is happening in Hell. Means By Which A Demon May Acquire Power There are several ways which a demon can use to climb into the nobility, but none of them is a small feat. Only 74 of them have ever accomplished this, and they are listed below in the histories. Here follows a list of the more prominent methods to power. Typically none of these is isolated in any demon's case; a demon usually uses more than one, although many demons are characterized by relying on one method more than the others. It is important to note that whatever the path a demon takes, all additions to the nobility must be approved and placed by the ultimate monarch of Hell, whether that be Lucifer, Lilith, or Crowley depending on which era the promotion occurs in. Even though the leader there has ultimate say in who joins the nobility, generally speaking this demon or angel must Popularity with the Masses A demon might acquire some measure of power through having some popularity with a segment of the demon population, which would draw the attention of the king for a promotion to the nobility in an effort to win some popularity with that segment with the population. This is a difficult path to pursue, given how hard it is to win a demon's support for anything, but it is well worth the trouble as it is the most stable path to pursue, as it means that the demon's legions are actually somewhat loyal to them, and they have a means of power that doesn't rely on a single person. The masses, however, are fickle, which is a drawback to this path. Loyalty to the Leader For demons who came to power during Lucifer's era, this generally meant loyalty to Lucifer. Exceptional skill in battle or demonstrations of loyalty to Lucifer were rewarded with positions of power. Other demons might rely on lesser powers than the absolute monarch; demons like Lilith and Abaddon hold enough sway to bring dmeons up into the noble ranks. As demonstrated later, this is a fragile method of acquiring power, since it relies on one demon as a connecting line to power and one may lose it if that demon loses their power. Intrigue Demons are a deceptive and fickle bunch. If a demon has acquired enough power by some other means such as climbing the ranks of a guild or acquiring some popularity, and they know of a demon whose power is weak while theirs is growing, they may try to force a promotion by murdering or humiliating a member of the classes above them. While risky, since the consequences are difficult to predict, this is a method which can provide fast and huge results as a good intrigue is enjoyed by almost all demons. The Demons' Histories The demons are split into the nobility and the royalty. The Nobility The demons of the minor noble ranks. The Royalty The demons of the major noble ranks. Category:Supernatural Category:Hell Category:Demons Category:Infernal Culture